


Homecoming

by Sketchy788



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Homecoming, Shameless Smut, Shower Sex, Smut, Sweet, short but sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:35:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/pseuds/Sketchy788
Summary: Natsu comes home after a long mission. Lucy welcomes him in the best way.





	Homecoming

Natsu has been gone for a week.

In some ways Lucy's used to it. Going out on long jobs is part of a wizard's life, after all. Normally Lucy would have gone with him, but she really had to work on her next book. 

She misses him, though. Sure, they enjoyed long distance private time thanks to communications lacrima, but honestly it's....not the same. And private time isn't really private when there's a chance a certain exceed could interrupt...

She wants to be with him. To cuddle up, enjoy one another's company. To make sweet love then fall asleep in a tangle of kisses, limbs, and sheets. 

She wants her Natsu.

At least he'll be home soon, she thinks. She finishes writing a chapter. Sits up, stretches. Then decides to take a shower. 

The hot water feels good against her bare skin. Truthfully it reminds her of Natsu. But then, right now, everything reminds her of him. 

And right now she appreciates the reminder.

If he could see her right now... He'd have his hands all over her. He'd have her pressed against the shower wall, kissing her neck, pleasuring her in the not-too-sweet, not-too-rough way he knows she loves.

The thought sends a delicious chill down her spine, clear on down to her core. 

Well...he's not home yet, so why not take matters into her own capable hands?

She lets her hands roam over her breasts, feels her nipples perk up at the touch. One hand moves downward. Following the path of the water, stroking down between her legs. Fingers trace a delicate circle over her clit. Mind on her husband the entire time. 

Mmmn. She wishes he were here. He would be all too willing to help ease this delicious ache...

Just as Lucy decides to let her hands and imagination remedy the situation, a sound brings her back to Earthland.

"Yo, Luce, I'm home!" 

This particular sound also sends another chill down her spine. Needy, greedy lust.

An idea forms. 

She leaves the water running. Steps out of the shower, wraps up in a towel. Strolls casually into the living room...

...and immediately jumps into Natsu's arms, much to his unexpected protest. 

"Wait, baby. I'm covered in dirt."

"So? Maybe I want to get dirty." Eyes dark and hooded. She kisses him and lets the towel fall.   
His protests die immediately. He nibbles her neck, inhales, gets a whiff of her scent, purrs. 

"You smell fucking amazing..."

"Of course. I was just, you know, thinking about you..." 

"I bet. Thinkin' with your hands and that dirty little mind of yours." His own hands wander. She knows he's leaving dirty fingerprints on her ass. 

Knows, and loves it. 

"You know me so well." Slow, deep kiss. "Natsu?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's take a shower." 

For once words fail him. All he can manage is a nod as she leads him into the bathroom then starts relieving him of his clothing. Kissing, caressing, only pausing twice. Once so Natsu can cast the usual birth control spell, and again to relocate to the shower. 

She lets him lift her into his arms, then curls her legs around his waist. Anticipation is making her tremble. And feeling how hard he is doesn't help matters. 

"Go on..." 

Nod. He pushes her against the shower door then slips into her hungry little pussy. He's being a bit rougher than usual, no doubt due to being away from her for so long. 

Lucy has no complaints. She just wants to be fucked by the man who knows exactly what she likes. 

Harder. Faster.   
"You're so wet, babygirl...I can't wait to come all over you..."  
"Do it, Natsu. Ohh..OHHH!!!"  
"Not yet. Not until you beg."   
The idea makes her even wetter. She loves it when he takes control, especially with dirty talk and actions.   
"Natsu...please...cum inside me?"  
"Now rub yourself." Growl. She obeys, treating herself to some rather rough clit rubbing. "Mmm, perfect, Lucy..."

No slow buildup. She feels him twitch and release maybe a few seconds after her own climax, kissing and clinging to one another as the tremors subside. 

They take a proper shower, each gently washing their partner and exchanging soft kisses. 

Some time later, cuddled together on the couch watching movies and eating pizza, Lucy kisses Natsu on the cheek. Rests her head on his shoulder. He wraps his arm around her and kisses her forehead. Warm, wonderful, perfect. 

Welcome home.


End file.
